Nya and Jay's Romance
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: A bunch a Jaya! It's going to be a bunch af diffrent days and on thoes days our favorit energitic ninja and fearless samurai have a little fun.
1. A Night To Remember

**Jay and Nya's Night**

_**Hey guys I had writers block for the other story and I got inspired to make this romantic one-shot. I hope you enjoy. ;)**_

**_Nya's pov_**

Me and the guys were in the game room. Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Jack were playing video games. I was snagged up against my boyfriend, Jay. We were watching them _lose_ to Kai in Fist to Face 2. Like normal. Jay thinks put in cheats for his character when the others aren't looking. So Jay quit playing that game with Kai, that's how I'm sitting in his lap with my head resting on his shoulder. The guys should be training but it's raining outside. Jay tried to go out but Sensei wouldn't let him. Another reason how im with him. If he got his way Jay would be running around the deck, or flying in the air with his shirt off. Not that I care seeing him shirt less. I was knocked out of my thoughts when the others got angry because Kai won again.

"Aww come on Kai! How is it that you always win!?"Lloyd screams out.

"Yeah I'm starting to agree with Jay, are you putting in cheat codes!?"Cole asks

"I just started playing this game and I agree. For the past 5 rounds you didn't even lose a _life_! What the heck man!"Jack calls out._  
_

"Hey Jack, Kai can't lose a life if he doesn't have one."Jay says to him. Which causes me to giggle and the others to clutch their stomachs from laughing to hard. Kai just gave a stare that could kill him if looks could. I didn't want my boyfriend to get pounded by my brother so I slip off of Jay's lap and stand up.

"Hey Jay could you come with me please, I need your help with something."I say standing in front of Jay and Kai. Jay looks at me and says

"Sure, what do you need help with."He says standing up. I didn't replie, all I did was walk out of the door and headed to my room. After about five seconds I hear footsteps behind me. I was about to open my door when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I turn around to find Jay with an evil smile on his face. I had the same idea, I open the door backwards. I hear the door open with a creak but I don't move my eyes from Jay's electric blue ones. He picks me up brutal style and kisses me hard on the lips with I gratefully return. And my eyes flutter shut.

I move my arms behind his neck, and a wrap my legs around his waist. I didn't even know we were moving but I feel the sheets of my bed touch my lower back. We pull apart for air but Jay only waits a few seconds before capturing my lips with his again. I open my eyes to find that my door was still open. I was going to tell Jay but I was too deep in the moment to stop. He pulls apart again for air and before we could kiss again I point to the door.

"If we are going to do this we don't want Kai trying to kill now would we."I say in a breathless tone. Jay understands my logic and his hands slowly travel up my arms behind his neck and dangles my hands from him. I unwrap my legs from his waist and he walks to the door. I lean back on the bed and I try to get comfortable. But Jay refuses to let that happen. At first I was trying to get comfortable on the bed, not im relaxed in his lap, staring into his electric blue eyes. He slowly leans down, his eyes threatening to drown me. His lips capture mine again. His tongue asks for entry and I refuse to tease him. He pulls away with a sad look on his face. I giggle at him and his childish behavior. My arms travel up to his neck on I forcefully bring his head down and kiss him. Jay's tongue asks for entry again and this time I accept. His arms travel up my back and up to my shoulder-blade pushing my chest hard against him while his tongue explores my mouth. I swear it felt like some one took a match to me, I felt my blood boiling. Not in an angry way like Kai. Jay pulls away for us to obtain the much-needed oxygen.

"You know, if Kai found out about this...he'd kill us." Jay says in a husky voice.

"Forget about him. It's just you and me tonight."I say pulling Jay into another kiss. Instead of him I dart my tongue through his lips and teeth and explore the unknown. I pull my tongue back as Jay breaks the kiss by pulling away. He leans me to where I was on my back and he was on top of me. My legs tighten around his waist and around his neck. He detaches my arms from my neck and places them firmly on the bed. I smile up and his. I just now come to find out that the lights were still on, so that made this a little less romantic. Jay looks up and sees the glowing lightbulb. As if he read my mind, all the lights went off giving the room a gloomy brightness. Jay looks back down at me and leans in again kissing me hard. And the torture part his that I can't run my fingers through his soft chestnut colored hair and mess it up. And Kay knew I liked doing that, that's way ha placed my hands on the bed so I couldn't move them. He deepens the kiss when he begins to suck on my lower lip, grazing his tongue over it. I moan softly. He grabs my lower lip with he teeth carefully not to apply any pressure to hurt me and still continues to graze my lip with his tongue.

I moan even louder, I didn't even care if the others even heard me. I was too caught up in the moment to care. I decide that it's my turn and I flip Jay onto his back. Pinning his hands on the bed just for fun. He smiles up at me. I move my hands to where I was holding his shoulders. I smile down at him. Jay begins so sit up taking me with him. I wrap my legs around his waist again. He leans forward and his hands travel to my shoulder blades and he pushes me hard against him. I move me arms to his chests and I feel his abs, I slowly begin to unbutton his shirt. Once all the buttons are undone I move my hands around his chest and abs with us still kissing. I remembered how sensitive his neck was so I wanted to torture him a bit. I break our kiss and take his shirt completely off. I kiss his bare chest and I slowly make it to his neck. Once I lay the first kiss on him he tenses up.

"Jay... it's only me."I say in a teasing tone. kissing his neck again which causes him to moan a little.

"I know... but you know how sensitive my neck is."He says in a husky voice with his hands still pressing on my shoulder blades. He gets me in a pressure point to where I just lose all upper body strength. I slump against him and I think that's what he was trying to do, because he chuckled a little. He turned be around to where my back was touching his chest. His arms wrap around me and he was holding my hands while kissing my neck. I giggle a little and he laughs a little. He chuckles evilly a little and he begins to nibble on my neck with each kiss. I moan even louder. And I know if the others didn't hear this then they are to glue to their game.

_**Kai's pov**_

I am so going to kill Jay in the morning. He's not helping her, he's having fun with her. I'm so going to kick his ass.

_**Jay's pov**_

I kept nibbling on Nya's neck with every kiss I gave her. This caused her to moan a lot. I stopped kissing her neck and I turned her around so I could see her beautiful face again. I smile at her and she smiles back. She leans forward and kisses me. Her hands glide over my chest and abs. Her hands then slowly make her way to my neck, tickling me in the process. When I thought she was going to lock her arms around my neck she messes up my hair. I pull away and I grab her hands.

"Nya."I say in a teasing tone. She looks at me and giggles. Probably because my hair looks funny.

"What, I always said you needed a hair job."She says still giggling. I shake my head at her. She stops giggling and then she looks into my eyes and I look into her's. She so beautiful. How did I end up with a girl like her? I slowly lean forward and I kiss her.

**_Nya's pov_**

Jay leans forward and kisses me, hard. I managed to wiggle my hands out of his and I wrapped my hands back around his neck. I wrap my legs around his waist. She make the kiss more passionate by grazing his tongue over my bottom lip. I moan again. Jay is such a great guy, how did I end up with a guy like him? But that doesn't matter, I kiss with even harder and his tongue asks for permission to enter and I don't refuse. We kiss like this for about another 15 seconds untill we pull apart for air. After his lips parted I know our foreheads are touching, but I still feel slightly cold. I quickly go back to kissing him except I wanted to torture him again because it was always funny. I kiss his neck again and Jay instantly says

"Nya, stop." I giggle at his childish behavior. I pull Jay onto his back and I get a little sexie here.

"My room. My rules."

* * *

_**(There is no rated M stuff in here. I just got caught up in the moment. Nya's not going to strip herself. I promise plz continue. :D)**_

* * *

Jay then chuckles and he places his hands on my hips. He tries to kiss me but I refuse. Jay places his head back on the bed and stares at me in the eyes to find out why I didn't kiss him. I smile evilly at him, Jay then becomes a little confused. I always thought he looked adorable when he was confused. I bend down and I kiss his neck, I hear Jay moan and he tenses up, when he does I stop kissing him and I start to blow on his neck. I giggle as he moans my name. I contuinue to does this for abut another minute, and then I do something a little diffrent. I kiss his neck again and I start to nibble on him, just like he did to me.

"Nya. Now you'r just getting back at me."He says his voice was all tensed up. I pull back a little and I respond with

"I know."And I go back to kissing him. Jay starts to moan uncontralably I pull away and I look into his eyes. He was so tensed up. I leaned forward and kissed him again. This time on the lips, it was filled with so much pashion and love. Jay begins to suck on my lower lip and I'm the one that moans. I pull away and I roll over to my back next to him and I yawn. Jay looks at me and smiles. I do the same.

"Lets get some sleep."He says pulling the covers over me and him. I snuggle up against Jay. My back was at the wall. My elbows were touching his chest. We looked at eachother one last time befor sharing one last kiss.

"I love you,Nya."He says in a sleepy tone.

"I love you too,Jay."I replie with the same kind of tone. And I fall asleep.

* * *

_**Well what did you think of my first romantic story. I have never done something like this befor this is my first time. I hope you liked it. Plz PM me and review. Tell me if I should do another one. Just remember. Im not going to do rated M stuff untill I'm 15 Im sorry I just won't. Just reading that stuf makes me go uugghh. But anyway tell me if I did good, bad just let me know. Rate me as well if you want to.**_

_**1=awuful**_

_**2=bad**_

_**3=not good**_

_**4=ok**_

_**5=average**_

_**6=good**_

_**7=great**_

_**8=really good job**_

_**9=awesome**_

_**10=AWESOME!**_

_**-Buttergriffin332 **_


	2. Night 2, Torturing Jay

**Night 2 Torturing Jay**

_**Yes you asked me to make another one so I did. Just like last time. THERE IS NO RATED M STUFF IN HERE! IT JUST WONT HAPPEN! It may possibly come close to it. But then it backs off. SO I just wanted to give you a head up. This story is based a lot like the last one. I even put it in there too. But I put in a few different things in it. I hope you enjoy. The entire Jaya parts will be Nya's pov. Not Jay's this time.**_

_**Nya's pov**_

It's been about a week since Jay and I had our night. Jay has recovered from Kai's attack about 2 days ago. He says his back is still a little sore, so I tolded him to goto my room and wait a little bit untill I come in. Let's just say when I was younger my mom taught me how to give some special massages for when my brother's back would get twisted up while he was black smithing. And I think I can apply a little from what I learned for Jay. And plus I wanted to spend a little time with him again. He's a good kisser!

I told him to go to my room about a minute ago. I wanted to make sure the guys were occupied so the didn't notice the missing Jay and I. And as usual they were playing video games. But they weren't playing Fist to Face 2. They were playing Mario Party 8. I shake my head. Everybody other than Jack knows that that's Lloyd's game. He knows how to do every challenge on that game.

I sneak past the game room and walk to my room. It was a little hard to see because it was like 7:30 pm so it was really dork in the hallway. I see a gleam of light up ahead and I see my door was open and I saw Jay sitting on my bed with his hands in his lap looking at the floor. Waiting for me patiently. That was another reason I love Jay, hes patient unlike my brother. He doesn't seem to notice im here yet so I wanted to try to scare him a little. I slowly walk inside ans I don't really slam the door but I close it a little loud. Once the doors closed. Jay hops to his feet and gets into a fighting stance. Once he realises it's my he face palms himself. I giggle at him.

"I should have known it was you." He says with chuckling embarrassingly. While rubbing the back up his head.

"You ok?" I ask him stepping closer to him. He nods while giving me a smile. "Ok." I say and I sit on my bed. Jay sits down next to me. His back was straight, I guess he was trying to release pressure of himself. He twists a little to the left trying to stretch but ends up hurting himself in the process.

"Are you sure your ok?" I ask him again. He stops stretching and looks at me.

"Now that you mention it, not really. Kai definitely knows how to punch someone." He says. What I'm about to say might sound weird to him but he'll figure out what I'm trying to do in the end.

"Jay take off your shirt and lie down." I say in a demanding tone.

"Wait what?"He asks. He looked so confused. I couldn't help but laugh. He _always_ looks cute confused.

"You head me. Lay down on your stomach."I tell him. Jay still looked at me confused. I give him me 'Now' look and he does what he was told. I can tell that he doesn't have a clue whats going on. And I love it when he's clueless. He takes off his shirt and it takes every thing I had not to sigh dreamily. He lays down on his stomach.

"Now what?"He asks. I sit next to him, he starts to tense up when I place my hands on his back. "What are you doing?" He asks. His voice was all tensed up. I remembered what it sounded like a week ago when I kept kissing his neck and wouldn't stop. I move my hands up to his shoulders and down to his lower back. I press harder on his back a little bit and he winces.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I ask him full of concern. I didn't want to hurt Jay while trying to help him.

"Umm... a little." He says. So it's hit lower back that hurts more.

"Sorry." I say to him and I continue what im doing. My hands move up to his shoulders and back down to the center of his back. He sighs. He must start to feel a little better. A massage always works. It's also step 1 of my plan. _check_.

"Feeling better?" I ask him teasingly.

"Yeah, much." He says.

"Ok." I say to him. I then stop what I'm doing and sit with my back resting on the head-board. He gets up on his knees and sits down.

"Your done?" He asks in a sad tone. I smile and giggle at him. Him and his childish behavior. I nod at him and close my eyes. I feel my bed shift a little. I open my eyes to find Jay laying on his back, with his hands resting on his bare chest, with his eyes half closed.

"Jay, what are you doing?" I ask him. Shaking my head at him.

"Relaxing." He says in a calm tone. "It's one of the things that make me feel better." He says with a teasing tone. My eyes get wide.

"Oh really?" I ask him. Jay completed step 2.

"Yeah. It always has. I don't think anything else can." He said opening his eyes all the way. An evil smile grows on his face and he looks up at me. His head still resting on the bed.**(hey the rhymed)**

"Really? Not even this." I lean down and kiss him on the lips. It was just a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. He pulls away from the kiss. Then shakes his head and sits up.

"No, that didn't work." He says with the evil smile still on his face, and the tease still in his voice. I crawl on top of hom. I'm not sitting on his legs looking at him with me hands gliding over his chest.

"What about this." I say. And this time the kiss was full of love and passion. I tilt my head a little and still continue to kiss him. I pull away this time and I stare into his electric blue orbs. He breathes in a little heavy. I do as well.

"That one was ok." He says _still _teasing. I scowl at him a little while shaking my head. He chuckles evilly.

"What has that dark matter done to you?" I ask teasingly.

"Lots of stuff." He says and kisses me again. Hard. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. My fingers entwined with his soft, chestnut hair. The kiss was full of passion, love, and so much more. I pull away and kiss his bare chest. I crawl off of him but he grabs my hand and stops me. Im sitting on his legs again except facing the door. My back to his chest. His strong arms wrapped around me keeping me in place. This reminded me of last time. The lights were still on like last time.

I feel Jay start to lean back forcefully taking me with him. I was now laying on top of him, his hands traveling up my arms, and back down to my hands. I giggle a little because he was tickling me a bit. I missed his lips to I detached his arms from me and flipped my self over and kissed him. My eyes fluttered shut. Jay's tongue asks for entry and much like last time I refuse. But Jay wasnt giving up. He begins to suck on my lower lip. I moan a little.

We pull apart for air. I smile down at him lovingly. I love him so much. I just want to tell him that without using words. I bend down and kiss him again. His tongue darts past my lips and teeth. I smile into the kiss. My hands continue to glide over his chest and abs. His tongue retracts. He grabs my lower lips with his teeth and grazes it with his tongue like last time. I moan again slightly louder.

We pull apart once again. Jay wraps his strong arms around my waist, locking me in this position. If he is going to play with me, then I'm going to play with him. I bend down and kiss him again. Except its only a peck. I slowly travel to his neck and begin to kiss his neck. I began to block and nibble on his neck. And no matter how muched he moaned, I didn't stop. I don't know what I did but the lights go off in my room. I stop kissing him and I look off and the dead light bulb. I look down at him with a questining look.

"Weak spot?" He says shrugging his shoulders. I shake my head at him. Because of me messing with his neck he lost coontroll of his lightning. At least the room is a little more romantic. The I realised something. This didnt happen last time.

"You did that on purpose." I say. He smiles evilly. He places his hands on my slender waist.

"It was too bright in here." He says in a teasing tone.

"Uhh " I say. I bend down again and kiss him. On the lips this time. I was about to kiss his neck again when Jay's arms tighten around my waist and I slump aginst him.

I'm now laying completly against him. I'm still kissing him. His arms lock me in place. I'm unable to move. I pull apart for air. I move my left hand to the back of his head. My right cups his cheek. I move some of the hair out of his face. I can now see the scar over his right eye. I grazed my thumb over it. I felt so bad for Jay. Not too long ago he found out he had a brother he never knew he had. He found out how he got the 'mysteries' scar over his right eye. So muched happened in Jay's childhood and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jay grabbed my hands and and his smile turned into a frown.

"What wrong?"He asks me. I didn't want to ruin the moment, and I didn't want to worry him, so all I did was smile.

"I can't kiss you that's whats wrong." I say in a teasing tone. I wiggle my hands out of his grasp and I hoist myself up. He trys to say something but I hushed him by placing a finger on his lips. I smile evilly down at him. He looked confused. I LOVED IT!

"You look cute when your confused."I whisper to him with the smile still on his face. My finger was still on his lips so he couldn't say anything. I bend down once again. He already tenses up because he knows what I'm about to do. I kiss his neck again, I nibble on him with each kiss. He moans. I smile under the kisses. I know what I'm doing to Jay is torture. And I've ben doing it all night. Torturing him, kissing, nibbling, blowing in his neck no matter how many times he asks me to stop. He begins to turn his head a little. I do something different wich catches him _completely_ off guard. I begin to suck on his neck. Not enough to leave red marks on him. Because if Kai saw them, Jay would be a goner.

"N-nya." Jay studders out. I giggle evilly at him. I pull away just enough to his ear.

"Do you want me to stop? completely?" I tease him. To be honest I was having a little fun with him.

"N-no." He studders out. His voice was really tensed up. I decided to stop for now and let him relax a bit. I kiss his cheek, slowly making my way to his soft lips. The kiss was full of love. I felt Jay relax from underneath me. Hi turns hir head slightly so he could capture my full lips. He sits up a little, with me following him. We pull apart for air. I place my hands on Jay's chest. I stare into his electrifying blue eyes. I swear if I stares into them for a specific time , I could get lost in his eyes.** (was that a little cheesy or is that just me)**. He leans forward and kisses me again. His tongue asks for entry but I refused. Jay gave up but still continued to kiss me. His tongue begins to graze my lips again. I'm the one that moans. We pull apart for air again. I look to the left a little and I see the time. 11:49 PM. I never felt like we were in here that long. Either the guys fell asleep playing video games, or Kai is easing up an Jay.

"Time flys when your haveing fun." Jay say in a husky voice and kisses me again.

_**Kai's pov**_

We got tired of playing video games. I havnt seen Jay or Nya anywere. We got to our room and Jay wasnt there.

"Great." I mutter to myself.

"Easy Kai, Nya's a grown woman you should let her decide on what she wants to do." I here Cole say behind me. I know that he's right. Sooner or later Jay could possible become my brother-in-law. If I kill him, Nya will possibly kill me.

"Your right Cole." I say to him. That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

_**Nya's pov**_

We pulled apart for air again, Jay was now fully relaxed. I wanted to throw him off guard so instead of going let I went right. Jay didn't see this one coming. I can slip right passed him! I instantly begin to nibble on his neck. I don't even start kissing. He begins to moan again. He moans my name and I mutter his. He begins to tense up again. I start to blow on his neck. I can feel him tense up from it. I come up to his ear.

"It's ok, it's just me." I whisper into his ear. I smile. I bend back down and begin to suck on is neck. I'm not really trying to be carefull anymore. Jay's moan grows louder each time. But I still go on. I start playing with him a little and I graze my lips over his neck. He moans slightly. I giggle. I continue mess with his neck even more. I stopped to place my hands on his abs and then continued. I know that what I'm doing is torturing Jay to no end. I eventually begin to nibble on his neck again, my hands were placed on the middle of his chest. I kiss his neck again. I kept doing it over and over and over.

"Nya, s-stop." Jay said in a begging tone. I was a little sad that I couldnt play with him any more. I kissed his neck one more time befor pulling away. Jay's eyes were half closed. He looked like he was going to fall asleep. I was tired too. I bent down and I gave him a loving passionate kiss on the lips. He deepens the kiss. We pull apart not for air. But because were tired. I snuggle up aginst Jay. My back was at his chest, and and arm was araped around me. I held his hand. I kissed his hand and befor I fell asleep I whispered

"I love you, Jay." And right before I fell asleep I heard.

"I love you too, Nya." The everything turned black.

* * *

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! DID IT TOUCH YOUR HEART! I BET IT DID! Took me a whole day to make it. IT WAS REALLY HARD! BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! Plz review and PM me! I hope you enjoied this one. I got bored and decided that Nya should mess with Jay a lot this time and thats what I mad her do! :) TTYL GUYS! READ ME LATER BYE!**

**-Buttergriffin332**


	3. Get Some Food

**Get Some Food**

_**Hey everyone, so I came yo notice that I haven't been updatiing that much, that's because I've been bust on this site called deviant art. It's really cool go check it out. You'll find me under the same user name.**_

_**So I apoligise for the long wait. I honestly have one excuse and it's all LeonardoTheLeader's fault. Talk to that guy.**_

_**Nya's pov**_

I awake to a steady rise and fall of someone's chest. It was soothing, I could almost fall right back asleep. But I forced myself to open my eyes. I lifted my head up to see my boyfriend with his arm wraped around me, sleeping, whinle I had mine resting on his chest. He had his shirt off, which I had no problem with, and his head was slightly turned away from my gaze.

I sat up in slowly so I didn't wake him up. With slow movement I got out of my bed and headed for my closet for a fresh change of clothes. I grabed another red komono and hung the hanger on the knob. I looked back to make sure Jay was still sleeping. He was still in the same position. I looked at my clock to see that it read 7:37. I yawned. It was a little early, we might be able to get some breakfest before he goes training.

I turned away from him and walked over to my bathroom door so I could change. I didn't want Jay waking up while I was in the middle of changing. I stoped in my tracks when a voice spoke.

"You're not leaving me are you?" I tired voice spoke. I let out a light laugh and turned to him.

"You, as well as I, need to change for trainging. Just because I'm your girlfriend dosen't mean you can slack off." I tell him. I can hear the bed moving and foot steps coming towards me. Strong arms wraped around me. My back presed against his chest while my clothes layed in my arms. "What are you doing?" I asked him before kissing his cheek.

"Wakng up." He whispered back before smiling and closing his eyes.

"Well you're the ninja of lightning, that should be easy for you to do." I said escaping his grasp. I heard him chuckle behind me.

"You say that now, but it's not easy to train for two hours and deal with a mesed up back the entire time." He said before I heard the door open.

"Just get dresed." I said with a laughing tone. I heard the door close meaning I was alone. I quickly change into my outfit, brush my hair and teeth, and made sure my bed was made. I walked out my room and headed down the hallway.

I walked in to see Zane and Jay talking with one another, while Kai stod on the far left with Cole as they all stood on the upper deck. They were all in the gis that sensei Wu gave them. Some of the traing equipment was already out. Like the tread mill (which Jay was on running backwards while he spoke with Zane) we made together, and the weapons compartment. Cole and Kai had theirs in their backs already, while Jay held his nunchucks in his hand while he ran. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to search for a little food.

I opened the fridge to find that we need to go to the store again for more food. I check the cuboards to find nothing as well. I sighed at the fact I had to go shopping for seven people, thats a lot of money. I felt two pairs of arms snake around my waist, then my back touched a chest. I giggled as the arms tightened around me.

"Hey you." I said, poking Jay's cheek. He chuckled and kissed my cheeck.

"Hey to you too." He said with a smile on his face. He removed his arms, turned me around and lovingly kissed my lips. I cosed my eyes and wraped my arms around his neck, and he wraped his around my hips. He swiped his tongue around my bottom lip and I quietly moaned. We pulled away and I slowly opened my eyes to meet his, which were as blue as his element.

"You hungry?" He asked me with a smile o his face.

"A little bit." I said trying to lean in for more. He pulled his head back and chuckled teasingly.

"I'll go to the store, fix some food, and then we can pick up where we left off. Ok?" He asked. I nodded. He pecked my lips before heading to the deck.

* * *

_**HA HA HA HA HA! You thought Jay and Nya would go at it again didn't you. And I know this is small, and it dosen't make up for the terribly long wait, but I've had a hard time this year and I didn't know what to do. So I hope this tides you guys over untill the next update, BYE READ ME LATER!**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


End file.
